winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder
}} Mate: Sons: }} Daughter: Sire: }} Mother: Brother: }} Sister: }} |pup = Drop |adult = Thunder |past = Pup, Lone Dog, Hunter |current = Scout |status = Living }}Thunder is a huge, short-furred tan male Hunt-Dog with brown eyes, and a dark muzzle and markings. Personality Thunder is a level-headed dog who is well aware of his strength, but won't use it to intimidate others, unlike his son, Lightning. He is sensitive and grieved deeply for each family member that passed. He is not, however, above resorting to violence, and while not as easily provoked as his son, he is not the most patient dog. Overall, though, Thunder is deeply loyal to his Packmates and his family, shown when he helps Moon as often as he can, and when he killed Brook in revenge for Stream's death. Backstory and Facts *Thunder's Sire-Dog was killed by Longpaws. Around this time, he and his littermates were about six moons old. * Their mother decided she couldn't live with pups that reminded her of how she failed her mate, and left to live with Longpaws. * Thunder and Rain were able to survive for about three more moons until they met Stream, Creek, and Brook. They kind of formed a little Pack. * About four moons later, Rain was expecting Creek's pups and Stream was expecting Thunder's. Both gave birth to their pups around the same time. Stream had Lightning (at the time he was Puddle) and Nuzzle. Nuzzle left about four months after birth. *Stream was killed by Brook six months after the birth of her pups. Thunder in turn killed Brook. Creek left Rain about two months after the birth of their pup, Pond. *Traveling to find a new home, Rain and Pond were taken by a Fierce Dog Pack, attacked and killed. *Thunder and Lightning found a home on the Field. When Thunder decided to search for a new home, Lightning decided to stay behind. At this time he was about ten moons old. *Lightning left and went to join his father, and encountered members of the Wild Pack. He saves Mirasol from the Fierce-Dogs and was reunited with his father. *He meets Blossom and feels attracted to her, and is upset when she was killed. *Her brother and sister join, and Lightning becomes very close with her littermate Tree. *On a patrol with Tree, he was attacked and fatally wounded, though thanks to Trident, he was able to speak with Tree and Moon before his death. *He meets Mirasol. Together they join Martha's Pack. He meets Storm and quickly develops a liking towards her, though he leaves soon due to Breeze's constant torment. *He is reunited with Lightning. After a few arguments, the two live contently as father and son. *When Fox Mother is murdered, he grieves, but continues to serve the Wild Pack, doing his best to help Moon. *Martha decides to have Breeze apologize to him once the latter reveals the truth about him, and the Alpha offers him a place in her Pack. However, he rejects her offer, though he accepts her apology. Breeze leaves the Wild Pack. *When Breeze is mistakenly believed to be Fox Mother's murderer, his relationship with Martha grows tense, as he initially blames her for harboring Breeze. Soon, though, he accepts that the murder was not her fault. *His son is killed by Trident and Domino, and Thunder is heartbroken. His bond with Storm strengthens. *Thunder has a crush on Storm, even though he was initially afraid of her, but feels guilty for loving both her and Stream. *In the final battle, he is wounded badly, but survives and manages to kill Breeze. Quotes :Thunder saw a dog not too far away. He padded up, tail lowered and his mouth open in a relaxed grin. His muscles flexed as he bounded up to the dog. “Hi!” he panted, sagging his tail. “Do you know anything about the Pack nearby?” :Mirasol jumped when she saw the massive dog. "I don't know!" She barked cautiously. "I smelled foxes that way. They seemed really scary. I think dogs are this way, though. Maybe they'll be friendly." She shook dirt out of her pelt, the tag on her collar jingling. :Thunder heard a distinctive jingling sound. He looked down at the smaller dog. “You’re a Leashed Dog,” he barked slowly, every word rolling from his tongue in mild disgust. :Mirasol flinched at the scorn in his voice. "So? What's it to you? My Longpaw is gone." :"How have you survived out here?" Thunder said, cocking his head curiously. He was genuinely interested, and was surprised when the smaller dog snapped at him." ― Thunder meets Mirasol :Storm gazed at Thunder, hurt in her eyes. "You're leaving? What about me... what about us? :Thunder raked his claws deep into the mud. "I have to go." His voice cracked with sorrow, and he swallowed. "Ever since I have been here there has been nothing but torment in wait for me. Being framed from prey-stealing, being humiliated in front of the entire Pack... No dog deserves that!" His dark blue eyes were black with anger. "Some dogs here have outright refused to accept the truth. They are too scared." Thunder forced himself to calm down. "I did learn a lot here. I really did. I learned how to work well with other dogs. But I was pushed past my limit. I'm not happy here. This isn't my home. It never was and it never will be." He looked at Storm. "I won't ever be happy here." He looked at Fortunate. "And I have a son... a son that I left behind." ― Thunder leaves the Wild Pack :Thunder felt odd as he entered his old camp. It didn't feel as welcoming as it had when he first arrived, and he was eager to get back home. But first, he was going to help Storm to the Fox Pack. :He followed her scent to the den she resided in. "Storm?" he called softly. :Storm raised her head, her tail thumping. "Thunder? Is that you?" ― Thunder is reunited with Storm :''"Thunder stood absolutely still for a few moments. His chest tightened. "No," he uttered weakly, every muscle in his body rigid. Then he gave a loud roar of agony. "It's not true! It can't be true!" '' ― Thunder learns of Lightning's death Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Hunt-Dogs Category:Lone Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Scouts Category:Sire-Dogs